LUZ Y OSCURIDAD
by bustercall
Summary: tsukune cayo finalmente al control de su sangre de ghoul por lo que moka se ve obligada a cegar su vida, pero por planes mayores de los outcast este es revivido y convertido en un elemento de ellos, ¿que hará moka al notar el cambio en el?¿tsukune realmente se ha vuelto malo?¿que pesara mas el odio por la muerte o el cariño que se tienen?


**tsukune cayo finalmente al control de su sangre de ghoul por lo que moka se ve obligada a cegar su vida, pero por planes mayores de los outcast este es revivido y convertido en un elemento de ellos, ¿que hará moka al notar el cambio en el?¿tsukune realmente se ha vuelto malo?¿que pesara mas el odio por la muerte o el cariño que se tienen?**

**rosario vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de iked akihisa solo es mio este giro alternativo que le doy al capitulo 21 del manga**

**capitulo 1: muerte y vida**

-no solemos conseguir chicas muy a menudo, así que si quieres recuperarla tendrá que ser a la fuerza-

Y así con ojos totalmente abiertos y asombrados, aono tsukune observaba como el sujeto de corte de cabello militar con una cicatriz en su rostro comenzaba a mutar horriblemente, sus ropas superiores se rasgaban y comenzaba a crecerle un brazo anormalmente grande de la mano de varias protuberancias que cubrían su rostro, pecho y bíceps, terminando en un monstruo con un aura aterradoramente destructiva, por su parte el aludido estaba en shock, moka estaba atrás de ese basto enemigo atada en cadenas con lagrimas en los ojos, no por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella, si no lo que le pudiese ocurrir a el.

-maldito bastardo, ustedes los vampiros siempre observando a los demás con esos ojos despectivos, simplemente por haber nacido en la rama mas alta de la aristocracia demoniaca, ustedes realmente me enferman, no dudare un solo instante en asesinarte pequeño insecto-

Y así con esa demostración de odio el hibrido del brazo mutante arroja un golpe con parte de su poder al humano el cual simplemente se limita a esquivarlo a pasos torpes, atrás de el queda un agujero en toda la pared de la bodega, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda debido al terror de lo que acababa de ver.

-esquivalo o recíbelo vampiro, esta vez, no me contendré-

Finalizaba la peligrosa figura poniendo su brazo sobre su nuca como si cargara una especie de arma militar de gran calibre, aunque aun con todo esto, Tsukine trataba de procesar todo lo que su antagonista le estaba diciendo, había algo que no cuadraba y era bastante obvio.

-¿yo… un vampiro?-

-¡no, te equivocas…!-

El grito desesperado de la vampiro peli rosa llamo la atención de todos los oucast presentes, incluyendo al humano, sus ojos despedían lagrimas a mas no dar.

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo soy el vampiro aquí, si quieres desahogar tu ira contra alguien, que sea contra mi, deja a tsukune de lado en todo esto-

Tsukune se sentia mal por lo mal que habia hecho sentir a moka debido a la mutación que estaba sufriendo, debido al dolor provocado por la marca en su espalda, por los terrores que el sentia respecto a eso, habia dejado a la persona mas querida para el en una posicion vulnerable, tanto física como sentimental, todo este tiempo ella habia defendido su vida a capa y espada y gracias a eso el seguía vivo en una escuela de monstruos donde el era el único humano, era, por que el mismo estaba comprendiendo que algo fuera de lo normal le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo debido a las transfusiones vampíricas a las que era sometido cuando su vida corría peligro.

-jo, con que así lo quieres poner, me parece bien-

Tsukune veía con ojos incrédulos como el monstruo sobre humano cambiaba su enfoque de el, a la chica prisionera con un aura asesina

-es verdad, saizo dijo un tanto sobre esto-

Antes de poner su garra mutante sobre el cabello de ella, un aura distinta le llama la atención

-no, estas equivocada moka san, estas en un gran error-

Las palabras de tsukune temblaban fuertemente, su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a despedazar de nuevo, o al menos así era como el lo sentia

-como va a ser eso tu culpa. Yo sobrevivo gracias a ti, por favor no digas cosas como esas-

Y así poniendo su vida al limite del dolor y de la vida y la muerte, el semi humano se arroja directamente contra su enemigo, dependiendo nada mas de aquel instinto que comenzaba a nacer de el

-¡moka san, no ha hecho nada malo en absoluto!-

La aludida miraba con ojos incrédulos como aquel chico humano el cual no tenia poderes ni nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse ponía su vida en juego, varias veces en el pasado ella le habia salvado la vida a el al dejar correr libremente su poder vampirico, pero en otras tantas, el mismo la habia protegido, el era la persona mas importante para ella, su primer amigo…

…no, el ya no era eso, para ella el era mucho mas que solo un amigo, ella sabia eso por el palpitar en su pecho…

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo idiota? Quieres morir!, bien, para mi solo eres un blanco ideal-

El monstruo del brazo mutante se arrojo con una embestida con todo su poder hacia el peli negro quien se dirigía peligrosamente de frente a tan atroz ataque, la colision era inminente pero para sorpresa del monstruo su blanco habia desaparecido y ahora estaba frente a la chica cautiva, no sabia como pero se habia tele transportado a una velocidad sobre humana que ni el mismo pudo percibir

-tsukune-

Como un detonante, aquella mención de su nombre por parte de ella le hizo recordar el ya exageradamente doloroso punzor en su cuello haciendo que callera de rodillas frente a ella, aun así, esbozaba una sonrisa tierna de su parte.

-confia en mi moka san, páseme lo que me pase, yo siempre te estare agradecido moka san-

Y con un extraño cariño el acerca su mano al rosario que ella lleva en su collar, por su parte la peli rosada esboza una sonrisa cálida también y cierra sus ojos

-¿Qué estas haciendo bastardo, por que no me atacaste por la espalda?-

Ofendido por el hecho de haber sido ignorado, midou kusabi el oucast asauchi que estaba peleando se dirige pesadamente contra ambos jóvenes los cuales estaban sincerándose mas alla de las palabras, una fuerte patada en su rostro la cual lo despide a varios metros lo deja un tanto fuera de si por unos instantes.

Ahora el resto de los oucast presentes observaban aterrorizados como la chica antes cautiva se rompia las cadenas que la rodeaban como si fuera papel mojado, sus ojos temerosos ahora exibian gran poder y autoridad pero su rasgo mas notable fue ver que su cabello habia pasado de un color rosa a uno blanco, incrementando su aura demoniaca.

-una basura como tu tocándome, conoce tu lugar-

Y así acababa de empezar la batalla que daría el inicio del final

Todos los demás hibridos miraban atonitos como esa chica habia golpeado a uno de sus mejores hombres y lo habia dejado en el piso como si nada, por su parte tsukune miraba aliviado como su amiga se levantaba y le arrojaba una mirada un tanto condescendiente y triste, casi como lamentándose con ella, esto llamo su atención.

-tsukune, ¿acaso sabes lo que le sucede a tu cuerpo? ¿Sobre cuanto peligro corre tu cuerpo despues de ser inyectado con mi sangre vampirice directamente?-

El mencionado estaba un tanto pensativo, su dolor de cuello era algo que no entendia, pero la explicación que le habia dado la peli blanca era algo que era perturbador para el

-si continúo inyectando sangre en ti terminaras muriendo, tu cuerpo ha alcanzado su limite-

-eso, ¿significa que estoy muriendo?-

-dejame terminar…-

Como un regaño la peliblanca enfoco de nuevo al chico en la descripción, al parecer la noticia de que estaba muriéndose fue demasiado para ser digerida en esa situación

-bien, aun no es muy tarde para irte y volver al mundo de los humanos, si lo haces tu cuerpo probablemente se recuperara poco a poco, desde luego eso significa dejar la academia-

Un shock paso por la mente del chico, aquella noticia lo habia dejado frio, por su parte la peli blanca seguía confrontándolo, mirándolo fijamente dando su orden

-significa que no debes volver a involucrarte en el mundo de los monstruos-

Cambiando su expresión seria a una sonrisa sencilla y confidente la peliblanca continuaba con lo que ella quería que fuese una despedida

-ademas la única que tendría problemas con respecto a no volver a verte es la otra moka, lo que decidas no me preocupa, despues de todo lo que pase contigo no me afecta-

Por su puesto ambos sabían que eso era una mentira, una en la que tsukune no pretendía caer tan fácilmente.

-¿esto es un montaje verdad? La otra moka…-

_por favor idiota tienes que irte antes de que algo realmente malo te suceda_

Y como augurando una desgracia, el monstruo del brazo blindado salio de las ruinas, prácticamente intacto fuera de sus ropas, sus partes mutadas se destacaron aun mas

-¡vosotros idiotas, de que están hablando en nuestro territorio-

El ataque de este era rápido y furtivo y debido al momento de tensión vivido antes moka no podia escapar del golpe que venia a su cuerpo, el puño fue acertado certeramente sobre el torax de esta apenas apoyando sus brazos para frenar el impacto, el peso del golpe desquebrajo el piso bajo la vampiresa.

_tss, sus ataques tienen mucha aperturas, pero tiene un poder considerable, no sobreviviré si recibo uno de estos desprevenidamente_

Rápidamente tsukune vio como ella estaba en peligro y sin mediar nada de lo dicho anteriormente se arrojo al ataque de nuevo, esto hizo que la peliblanca sintiera miedo por el

-¡no vengas idiota, solo seras golpeado!-

Aun así el aludido tomo a la peliblanca en brazos, recibiendo el golpe que lo despidió varios metros contra una pila de escombros

-jajajaja, uno ha caído-

El comentario era acertado, gracias a que puso su cuerpo como escudo el hombro de tsukune tenia una esquirla de concreto clavada en su hombro derecho, esta habia perforado tanto carne como hueso, su brazo habia dejado de funcionar, la moka interna por supuesto estaba bastante enojada

-estupido, ¿Por qué has venido? Tu cuerpo no esta en condiciones de nada mi sangre ya no puede curar tus heridas-

El peli negro estaba ido por la lesión y la perdida de sangre, aun así el podia percibir como la voz de la peliblanca estaba llena de dolor

-¿has pensado que podias ayudarme? Conoce tu lugar, tu ayuda no es necesaria en absoluto, no puedes proteger ni tu propio cuerpo no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis problemas-

Semi inconscientemente las palabras de ella dolían mas que su brazo lacerado, mas que todo la parte en la que ella decía que el no era necesario

-¿Qué ocurre vampiro? Si he oído correctamente tsukune solo es una burda extensión de ti, que patético, pensaba que el mejoraría el nivel de la lucha pero parece que eleve demasiado mis expectativas –

La peliblanca no decía palabra alguna, simplemente se limito a recostar a su amigo en una piedra para que descansara

-espera aquí, apenas me deshaga de ese idiota te llevare a que te traten tus heridas tan rápido como sea posible, hasta entonces quédate quieto, volveras al mundo de los humanos-

Volviendo a la consiencia el peli negro quería protestar, pero ya era tarde, ella ya se habia puesto de pie y estaba en plan de batalla de nuevo

-lo siento, acabemos esto tan rápido como sea posible, no tengo ganas de relacionarme con ustedes-

-ya veo, eso eres tu amamiya moka, un verdadero vampiro, por lo que tsukune es solo tu familiar, los familiares son bastantes problemáticos eh, si el esta en medio apresúrate y dile que no estorbe-

La sonrisa del oucast era enorme por su parte la peliblanca observaba con sus ojos rojizos bañados en furia a su enemigo, desapareciendo de la vista de este para acertarle una rápida patada en la cara, desviando su punto de mira.

-mierda, es demasiado rápida-

Preparándose a contraatacar vio que donde debería estar ella despues de esa patada, no habia nada, ahora ella estaba atrás de el de nuevo.

-no eres quien para decir nada-

Un fuerte golpe enterro al mutante contra el suelo, todos en el lugar observaban asombrados la batalla

-conseguiste un rehén y nos atacas por la espalda, finalmente no eres mas que un hibrido que pelea sucio, no tienes nada que decir de tsukune, conoce tu lugar-

Creyendo que la pelea habia terminado la peliblanca se dirigio de nuevo al humano, y ofreciéndole la mano hizo un gesto comprensivo

-¿puedes levantarte?-

De nuevo fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los escombros moviéndose a lo lejos, de nuevo el oucast estaba de pie, como si no hubiese recibido un daño serio

-así que esto es un vampiro, poder y velocidad a gran escala, simple pero mortifero una convinacion peligrosa en ti, pero solo con eso no me derrotaras-

-¿Qué dices bastardo?-

-los vampiros pueden celebrar ser la especie mas fuerte, pero a cambio tienen una gran cantidad de debilidades como la santa cruz o balas de plata y yo ya he investigado todos-

El ruido de el agua comenzaba a incrementarse, para moka eso era una clara señal de que estaba en peligro, ahora que los enfocaba, no habían tantos idiotas como antes, eso quiere decir que ellos estaban preparando una emboscada

-entre otros hay una debilidad que neutraliza todas tus habilidades, veamos si es verdad, akashiya moka-

De las mangueras de seguridad de la bodega comenzaron a soltar agua los aspersores del cielo, tsukune veía eso confundido mientras que midou tenia una mirada como si hubiese asegurado el triunfo, esto parecía ser cierto, después de unos instantes la trampa comenzo a hace efecto, puesto que moka gritaba mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo debido al dolor

-cuando un vampiro entra en contacto con el agua, sus poderes se anulan y siente como si estuvieran sufriendo una descarga eléctrica, modificamos todo el lugar solo para ti-

Ahora los roles se habían invertido, moka estaba a merced del monstruo hibrido, esto se vio claro al ver como pudo acertar un golpe de su masa de brazo contra el rostro de esta sin mayor resistencia, por suerte la resistencia natural de ella hizo que el efecto no fuera tan devastador.

-jajajajaja ¿Qué pasa vampiro? Ahora pareces ser mas sumisa que hace un rato-

-¡MOKA SAN!-

-no te atrevas a venir tsukune-

La peliblanca aun golpeada estaba en pie frenando en seco cualquier idea del pelinegro a ir a ayudarla

-cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, ¿te dije que no te movieras o no? Soy diferente a la otra moka, aunque este apunto de morir no pediré ayuda, tu no eres y nunca fuiste necesario para mi tsukune-

-no me gusta-

De nuevo ambos estaban observando al hibrido quien ahora los veia con mayor odio en su rostro.

-no me agrada, puedo pelear utilizando trucos sucios y tu seguiras manteniendo ese estúpido orgullo tuyo, es por eso que los mocosos de pura sangre me enferman, ¿el fin de la lucha es ganar no? Que importa el método que utilicemos para esto-

Diciendo esto el oucast preparo de nuevo su cuerpo para un ataque devastador, emprendiendo todo su poder en su brazo mutante, por su parte la vampiro aun sin poder tener con que hacerlo, puso sus brazos para defenderse del golpe que venia.

-¡MOKA SAN!-

Un estruendo y una nube de humo no dejaba ver nada de lo que habia por el lugar de la batalla, todo estaba en silencio

Moka esperaba el golpe, pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos lo que estaba viendo la dejo totalmente en shock

-¿Qué?... este chico…-

Ahí estaba frente a ella, tsukune postrado en su total defensiva, su brazo acababa de ser desecho totalmente por el impacto, pero el seguía firme con toda su posición rígida para evitar que cualquier parte del daño llegara a ella, incluso el suelo bajo sus pies estaba totalmente fragmentado, aunque era oficial, no solo sus brazos estaban destrozados, ya que despues del impacto, cayo rendido totalmente al suelo.

-imposible, este chico paro mi golpe el cual contenia todo mi poder-

La peliblanca asustada apresuro su paso para tomar al peli negro quien estaba parcialmente inconciente, y no era para menos, la herida en su hombro por la esquirla y su brazo totalmente triturado eran heridas mortales para cualquier otro humano

-moka san-

-¿Por qué? Te lo dije muchas veces, no eres necesario, ¿así que por que?-

-moka san, dame tu sagren-

Los ojos de la peli blanca se abrieron como platos por la petición

-me he sentido frustrado cuando moka san dijo que yo no era necesario, para mi moka san es lo mas importante, no puedo permitir que que le pase nada, por lo que yo, quiero poder, para proteger a moka san-

La aludida aun no salía de su asombro, el rostro de tsukune sonreía mientras de sus labios comenzaba a salir un denso hilo de sangre.

-¿Qué estas diciendo idiota? Si te inyecto mi sangre ahora, olvídate de que tus heridas sanaran, definitivamente morirás-

No importaba, un gran charco de sangre salio de la boca del humano quien sus ojos ya habían perdido toda lucidez, ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta, no habia nada que hacer para salvarlo, pero para ser sincera, era así siempre, el estuvo en esa academia con su frágil cuerpo sobreviviendo a todo lo que le lanzaran, solo para poder estar al lado de ella, ahora iba a morir por eso, no habia nda que hacer, excepto cumplir su petición, pero esto llevaría a dos caminos, ambos demasiado trágicos para ser aceptados.

-por eso te dije que no eras necesario, no quería que murieras , por eso te dije que te fueras-

Finalizando ella se decidio a morder el cuello de este, otorgándole lo ultimo de su poder, comenzando a caer en el cansancio del agua, el golpe y ceder su propio poder.

_Hago esto por que te amo, tsukune, no se que esta a punto de suceder, pero mi cuerpo no puede mas_

La vampiro cedió ante su peso, dejando nada mas ahí al humano quien estaba ahí, estatico sentado nada mas, con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, ahora de su cuello se formaron cicatrices de sangre en forma de mosaicos, y sus ojos ya no eran humanos, este se levanto como si no tuviera huesos rotos ni heridas algunas, pero el aire que expedia era algo distinto.

-esta no es la típica transformación a la que habia recurrido, el esta convirtiéndose en…-

-que eres tu, no lo entiendo, pero al parecer eres mucho mas divertido de lo que pensé, todo se va a convertir en un infierno, te voy a hacer trizas aono tsukune-

Mientras el oucast dejaba salir la locura de sus ojos, el humano no tenia la mirada fija en nada, su propia aura hacia que el viento ondeara alrededor de su cuerpo como si un viento negro y oscuro soplara cálidamente sobre el

Kurumu y las demás se dirigin a toda carrera guiadas nada mas que por el aura demoniaca que se estaba sintiendo, tanto ella como las demás sabían que algo malo iba a suceder

Por su parte en la bodega tsukune con un movimiento rápido se saco la esquirla de concreto de su hombro, rápidamente la sangre recorrio su herida y la curo, dejando atonitos a todos los presentes.

-que es esto, lo que era una herida mortal se acaba de curar frente a mis ojos, es como si fuera otra persona, pero que es-

Moka también estaba atónita, frente a el, estaba tsukune convertido en un ente poderoso y macabro, casi mas que ella misma

-¿Qué es esto?¿se ha curado?, seria bueno que fuese así, pero la reacción natural a seguir contaminándose seria despedazarse por completo, aunque ya es seguro que no va a pasa-

Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta y sintió su corazón romperse ahí mismo

-no me digas que tu eres…-

-jajajaja impresionante, muy impresionante no se si eres débil o eres fuerte chico, pero eres interesante, muero de ganas por destrozar todo tu cuerpo-

El sujeto se preparaba para otro golpe como el anterior, tsukune no se inmutaba, moka estaba asustada.

-jeje, puedo derrotarlos chicos, les hare una demostración, puras razas basura, sobre los oucast ayashi y su verdadera fuerza-

Y así lanzándose entero, dirigio su golpe con la fuerza de un carro contra el semi humano, este sonrio maliciosamente.

-¡no lo hagas!¡no provoques a tsukune! En este momento es-

La advertencia del vampiro no llego a manos del oucast quien no supo que paso, pero tenia un dolor punzante en su estomago, al ver, ahí estaba el humano, dándole un golpe certero en su abdomen, abriendo este.

El estruendo se sintió desde las afueras donde kurumu y mizore llegaban a toda priza, al llegar a la entrada lo que vieron las dejo a ambas sin habla, ahí estaba tsukune, alzando de la traquea al monstruo oucast quien sangraba considerablemente de una herida en su abdomen debido a esto estaba totalmente inconsciente

-¡chicas!-

Las mencionadas observaron a moka quien estaba en el suelo, recostada y cansada.

-¿Qué ha pasado aca?¿que le ocurre a tsukune?-

-esto es lo peor, parecer que el peor escenario se ha dado-

Los estruendos distrajeron la atencion de todos, golpe tras golpe del semi humano acertaban brutalmente contra la quijada del hibrido quien temblaba débilmente.

-¿Qué alguien lo detenga, midou esta inconciente, a este paso lo asesinara-

Y totalmente asustados todos los demás miembros de la banda presente se arrojaron sobre el peli negro quien rápidamente los repelio a todos con una gran muestra de brutalidad de su parte, kurumu se tapaba la boca presa del terror y la incredulidad

-que es esto, aquel que esta ahí no es tsukune-

-como pensaba, el cuerpo de tsukune ha alcanzado el limite, ahora el esta totalmente bajo el control de mi sangre, los vampiros por naturaleza buscan pelear y la sangre que le he dado a el ha destruido su mente, ahora el solo es un monstruo que vivirá para buscar sangre, el ahora se ha convertido en un ghoul, una máquina de asesinar-

El agua finalmente habia parado y con ello moka recuperaba automáticamente gran parte de su fuerza de pelea, cerrando sus ojos en resignación enfoco a tsukune con una mirada fría

-por eso te dije que volvieras al mundo humano-

Cada paso que daba se sentia mas pesado, kurumu no entendía que buscaba hacer moka, pero la intensión asesina en sus ojos la asustaba, una patada furtiva dada al rostro del desprevenido monstruo destruyo por completo su quijada, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

-perdoname, no tengo otro camino para salvarte, no tengo mas opción que esta, por favor, no me odies-

Y así comenzaron una ráfaga de rapidos golpes, todos acertando brutalmente contra el ghoul quien se levantaba como si nada, aun cuando sus órganos vitales estaban totalmente magullados y torcidos por los moretones, un ultimo ataque en forma de lanza, fue evadido, acertando el impacto en una piedra

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! Si eso hubiese acertado ahora el estaría muerto-

-ah si, tengo que matar a tsukune-

El mundo de las tres chicas se derrumbo con esas palabras, la peligrosa moka seguía acercándose al monstruo que por alguna razon no se movia para atacarla

-no, para ser mas preciso, está a punto de morir, solo hay dos caminos para quienes han sidomordido y sufre una reacción , la muerte o en el caso de tsukune, degradarse a un ghoul, los que se transforman en esto se vuelven en monstruos con sed de sangre nada mas, si le dejamos vivo, no demorara en comenzar a matar y a comer humanos –

Kurumu habia entendido la idea, eso solo significaba una cosa

-así que dime, antes de que eso pase, no es mejor que el muera antes que dejar que el lleve esa carga, yo misma lo matare, es mi responsabilidad haberle dejado pasar esto-

La súcubo estaba en shock, moka habia ido de nuevo al ataque, pero ella no podia dejar que el amor de ella muriera, así que sin mas trato de interrumpir la pelea, pero un golpe cruzado del ghoul la dejo inconciente en el suelo, ahora el estaba ahí, regocijándose de la sangre en sus manos, aquello fue un disparador en la mente de la vampiro.

_Todo fue mi culpa_

Si los golpes de ella antes eran brutales, ahora contenían ira, y dolor, dolor por lo que estaba haciendo, un rodillazo, un golpe al cráneo, golpes al torzo, con cada uno rompía y astillaba mas huesos, ella podia ver que a el le dolia.

-no, por favor para-

Oía a lo lejos la voz de kurumu quien estaba siendo atendida de la herida en su estomago

_Tsukune, yo tampoco quería perderte, a pesar de que sabia que te convertirías en un ghoul quería que vivieras _

una patada a sus rodillas quebró todo su equilibrio, ahora el estaba de rodillas

_sin embargo, esto es lo mejor, ¿herir a tus amigos, comer humanos, no es mas cruel dejarte vivir sin corazón que dejarte morir?_

_La verdad es que yo, pese a todo lo que te djie en el pasado, si estaba enamorada de ti, solo quería pasar mas tiempo junto a ti_

Un golpe al rostro lo dejo totalmente fuera de si, ahora el estaba inconciente, o parecía estarlo, su mirada estaba perdida, pero el movia sus brazos tratando de alcanzar el rostro de la vampiro, las demás observaban la cruenta batalla llorando a todo corazón, finalmente la hora habia llegado, el no podia moverse mucho mas, así que sin mayor ceremonia afilo sus dedos para ensartar un golpe al corazón

-¡TSUKUNE!-

Estaba hecho, ahora solo habia silencio y una escena dolorosa, frente a las que eran sus amigas ella estaba ahí, con su brazo ensartado atravesando el corazón del chico, sobresaliendo por su espalda.

¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!

Lo saco tan rápido como pudo, tener su mano ahí era doloroso, el chico finalmente habia caído sobre el cuerpo de ella, totalmente inmóvil, solo su brazo tratando de llegar a su rostro seguía moviéndose.

-moka…san-

Las ultimas palabras del chico resonaron en la psique de la oji roja quien hizo un excelente trabajo contendiendo las lagrimas mientras el cadáver del peli negro caia al suelo.

¡MALDITA!

Un fuerte agarre sobre su cabello la alejo del cadáver del chico, mas que sentirse ofendida sobre esta ofensa, ella estaba ahí, totalmente inútil dejándose llevar por la súcubo quien jalaba de ella con todas sus fuerzas volando a lo mas algo, detrás de esta venia la dama de la nieve elevándose con una torre de hielo gigantesca, también con ojos llenos de rabia.

_Al final era mejor que fuese así, ahora se que incluso yo misma llegare a odiarme por esto durante toda mi vida_

La batalla se movio al cielo fuera de la bodega, lejos de esta donde ahora estaban ahí nada mas que una pila de cuerpos inconcientes y un cadáver de un chico, o eso parecía, atrás de este aparecieron varios sujetos en capucha.

-midou nos ha fallado, deberíamos matarlo como a este chico-

-no, espera-

La voz que decía esto parecía bastante pacífica y tranquila, pero se notaba la doble intención al fondo de esta.

-por lo que entendimos el es también un hibrido, si bien midou nos ha fallado, también ha encontrado algo interesante, nos hace falta algo de poder militar para poder dar el golpe que queremos dar, y el es exactamente lo que buscamos, ¿Qué es mejor que un hibrido de un vampiro?, kiria, recoge a este chico, vamos a volverlo a la vida-

-como digas hokuto, aunque este interés me pone ciertamente celoso-

Y así sin mas ambos sujetos desaparecieron de la escena, después de unos minutos de haberse calmado los animos de la batalla, las chicas volvieron a buscar el cadáver de la persona que ellos amaban, sintieron una punzada en su corazón cuando no lo encontraron

* * *

En un cuarto estaban ahí, varios sujetos hablando encima de una cama de hospital donde descansaba el cuerpo del ghoul, una chica de cabello castaño y ondulado con una mirada psicópata descansaba pesadamente sobre su silla.

-maldita sea, si me has puesto trabajos estúpidos antes, pero este se lleva el premio-

Frente a ella estaba un chico con un uniforme de la escuela de monstruos, este tenia el cabello liso y portaba gafas, su mirada reflejaba su agudeza.

-¿lo has conseguido no?-

-si, sobre forzándome logre reducir la infección de su sangre con la mia propia, el recuperara su conciencia propio, también podrá manipular un poco su sangre, si este chico se esfuerza podría maniobrar entre ser un humano y un monstruo cuando el lo desee-

-excelente trabajo mako, esto nos dará una ventaja, kiria, siento mucho lo que te he puesto a hacer, me imagino que debes estar agotado tu también-

Diciendo esto el sujeto de gafas enfoco su mirada a su mano derecha quien estaba sentado también en una silla, con su brazo totalmente derretido.

-no pasa nada, es como cuando te ayude a ti, aunque reconstruir pulmones, corazón e hígado fue una tarea brutal, pero no hay lio, ese chico estará bien pronto, pero debo preguntarte hokuto, ¿Cómo pretendes unirlo a nosotros? No podemos manipular su memoria, no tenemos tal poder, el nos vera como sus enemigos-

La pregunta del sujeto de cabello dorado y mirada aguda no contenía temor ni dudas, si no mas bien como una expectación de la respuesta de su amigo.

-es verdad, no podemos forzarlo a unirse a nosotros, pero podemos cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas, mako, necesito que hagamos un trabajo mas-

-¿otra cosa fuera de frenar esa locura de sangre de el? No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo-

-es simple, ¿tu poder no puede manipular directamente la conciencia de tsukune no es así?-

-eso lo sabes bastante bien, ¿a que quieres llegar?-

-facil, quiero que manipules parte de sus recuerdos poco a poco, te enviaremos a la escuela como una compañera de el, necesito que te apoyes en la sangre que le inyectaste y en tus poderes para manipular parte de sus recuerdos, hazle creer que has sido una amiga suya toda la vida-

-¿me estas pidiendo que pretenda ser la novia de este idiota?-

-no, nada de eso, simplemente eso permitirá que poco a poco vayas manipulando sus recuerdos, a tal punto que nos vea como sus aliados, y también…-

Esto se hizo un silencio tenso en el lugar, ambos oucast miraban a su mente maestra con gran expectación

-es obvio que el y la vampiro moka tienen gran cercanía, necesito que así como te metes gradualmente en su mente, vayas insertando odio hacia ella en su mente-

La aludida sonrió jocosamente para si misma

-eso es otro tema, si lo pones así me encantara seguir tu plan hokuto , discúlpame por dudar de ti-

Había pasado una semana desde que tsukune habia sido dado por muerto por el club de periodismo, por esto este se separo inmediatamente, la enemistad y el odio que surgia de kurumu no permitiría que ella volviera a ver a moka como a una amiga, y esta entendia bien por que, ella entendia que habia asesinado a la persona mas importante para todo el grupo, aun lloraba en silencio al sentir su mano atravesando la mano del humano.

-buenos días chicos nya-

Nekonomi sensei llegaba con su típico saludo esperando que todos la siguieran como era costumbre, pero el grupo del club de periodismo no atinaba a esto.

-disculpe por haber llegado tarde profesora, pero no se bien que me paso-

La entrada del chico de cabello negro al salón fue una sorpresa para todos, no se habia anunciado su muerte, así que no fue mucho para varios, pero moka, kurumu y mizore estaban totalmente atónitas.

-vaya aono kun, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana?-

-la mera verdad no sabría decirle profesora, no se bien que paso, no me siento muy lucido en estos momentos-

Ya las tres chicas se iba a arrojar cuando vieron que atrás del semi humano habia una chica hermosa con el uniforme puesto, su cabello castaño y ondulado el cual llegaba hasta la cintura era algo realmente hermoso, más impactante fue ver como ella lo tomaba del brazo cariñosamente.

-te lo dije tsune, aun era muy pronto para volver, no se que te habría herido de esa forma, pero aun es muy pronto para que vuelvas a clase-

Todos estaban asombrados, jamas habían visto a una chica tan bella, estaba a la par de moka y de kurumu.

-¿disculpa, tu quien eres?-

Pregunto nekonomi sensei también un tanto curiosa.

-oh, es cierto, permítanme presentarme-

Diciendo esto la chica fue a pasos alegres al frente del pizarrón y con energía en sus trazos escribió su nombre.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es mako yakumaru, soy una amiga de la infancia de tsukune-

Si todos los hombres antes estaban molestos por el sensacional harem del chico, ahora el tener a esa diosa como una amiga de la infancia lo hacia todo mas cruel, por su parte las demás chicas estaban confundidas, ellas habían visto como moka perforo cada parte de su cuerpo, magullo sus puntos vitales y atraveso su carne sin piedad, como era que el estaba ahí ahora en ese momento.

-tsukune, ¿realmente eres tu?-

Pregunto el súcubo un tanto perplejo, el aludido la vio y se sintió un poco confundido por el comentario de esta.

-si, soy yo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas kurumu…-

No pudo terminar su pregunta pues un abrazo de esta utilizando sus pechos lo dejo fuera del juego por un rato.

-maldita sea tsukune no me vuelvas a asustar así, atrás de todas estaba mizore viendo con cierta alegría en sus ojos tanto como estos podía mostrarlos, pero moka estaba ahí también, viendo a la distancia sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba de emoción y de miedo.

-¿tsukune?-

Al escuchar su voz el aludido sintió un choque eléctrico atravesar su mente, ahí estaba ella, quien habia tratado de asesinarlo, por alguna razon lo acababa de recordar, el tenia sentimientos fuertes por ella, pero no pudo evitar verla con resentimiento por lo ocurrido, soltándose de kurumo se dirigió hacia la vampiro, esta lo veia con ojos llorosos.

-tsukune yo…-

-estoy vivo-

Uh, fue lo único que pudo decir, no entendía el comportamiento del chico, en esos momentos expresaba gran hostilidad

-no se que paso conmigo, pero el dolor en el pecho, el verte ahí, trozandome a pedazos, no es algo que pueda superar pronto, de no haber sido encontrada por mako ahora estaría muerto-

Caminando derecho de ella, el humano se dirigio a su puesto, dejando nada mas ahí a la chica quien estaba estatica por las palabras frias y cortantes de la persona que ella quería.

-no te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente-

Por su parte a la entrada del salón de clase se encontraba la oucast sonriendo maliciosamente para si misma.

-este chico es interesante, quizás si debería fingir un noviazgo con el, solo para ver como reaccionaria la chica vampiro-

final capitulo 1


End file.
